Jonathan Joestar
"There are times when a gentleman has to be courageous and fight, even when his opponent is bigger than he is and he knows he's going to lose!" Summary Jonathan Joestar (ジョナサン・ジョースター Jonasan Jōsutā) is the protagonist of Phantom Blood ''and the first JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Born the unique son of the wealthy businessman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother - and series antagonist - Dio Brando. In his battle against Dio, Jonathan becomes a Hamon user under the tutelage of the master Will Anthonio Zeppeli. '''Prologue' Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Finally beats Dio in a brawl in his rage from Dio assaulting Erina, Dio brought to tears from the fight. Strength Feats: Easily overpowers Jonathan early on in his living at their manor. Finally beats Dio in a brawl in his rage from Dio assaulting Erina, Dio brought to tears from the fight. Durability Feats: Takes a beating from a bully to defend his maiden's honor. Takes a beating from Dio during a boxing match. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Pre-Hamon Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Easily takes down the thugs who were with Speedwagon. Blitzes Speedwagon after just ignoring his arm being sliced open by a saw-hat. Gets away from Dio for long enough to grab speedwagon and set a trap. Stabs a sword into the ground and dodges a flaming chair from Dio before it can hit him. Pulls out the spear from his shoulder and blocks Dio's kick with it before he can connect. Once they are both anchored to the wall in the burning manor, he is able to grab Dio with his belt before Dio can react. Strength Feats: It takes multiple other football players to keep him from running. Physically overpowers Dio and tosses him down to the bottom of the stairs. Easily takes down the thugs who were with Speedwagon. Destroys the head of the police zombie with one swing of a spear. Stabs a spear through Dio's hand. Flips over the railing of the upper floor despite a spear in his shoulder. Can walk on walls by slamming his feet into the wall. Pulls the spear out of his shoulder and uses it to block Dio's kick, then anchoring himself to the wall using the spear as it falls. He is then able to use that as leverage to jump towards Dio, then grabbing Dio with his belt to pull him off the wall and then piledriving him into a pyre. Durability Feats: Has Speedwagon's saw-hat slice through his arm and just continues to beat Speedwagon's ass like his radius hasn't just been sawed in half, then just pulls it out and lets the wound bleed. Tanks having a spear stabbed into his shoulder. Tanks getting kneed by Dio as they fall through multiple floors of the manor and then having to dive through a window in the burning manor. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Figures out Dio is poisoning his father. Sets up a trap of a burning drapery to drop on Dio. Uses his belt as he jumps towards Dio in the burning manor to pull him off the wall. Powers and Abilities: Talk-no-Jutsus Robert Speedwagon, who promptly joins him. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Hamon Mastered Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Knocks back Wang Chan before Wang can attack. Mostly dodges the attacks of the henchman zombie. Blocks Dio from hitting Zeppeli. Strength Feats: Knocks Wang Chan on his ass, busting his face. Absolutely destroys the zombie henchman using his HAmon through a wall. Knocks a zombie's head in with his punch. Blocks Dio from hitting Zeppeli. Durability Feats: Gets his arm sliced up against the zombie with the giant trap. Tanks his arm being damaged by Dio's flash freeze. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Hamon acts like the waves of the sun. Can heat up his punches with Hamon. Detects the zombie henchman through a wall using his Hamon. Can glide on water with Hamon and knocks the kid thief off a wall with his Hamon. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References